Say The Word
by QuinSeparable
Summary: Sequal to The New Girl. Quin is no longer the person she used to be, but just because she's changed doesn't mean she's perfect. Meanwhile a villain plots revenge.
1. Day One

Title: Say The Word  
  
Rating: G for now, maybe later PG - who knows!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kim Possible. I only own Quin.  
  
This is the sequal to "The New Girl". If you haven't read that story, then what are you doing reading the next part? lol  
  
Anyway, to all of you that have read "The New Girl", you may proceed. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters of "The New Girl".  
  
Ok, here ya go!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a regular day for three teenagers. Well, as regular as could be expected when they actually saved the world on a regular basis.  
  
Kim Possible and her sidekicks Ron Stoppable and villain-turned-good Quin Separable were the three heros that were big names all over the world - and for Quin, her reputation was mixed. She had been in league with Drakken and Shego for a while. But then she befriended Kim and Ron and her whole world was turned upside down. After managing to get away from Drakken and Shego, Quin had lived with the Possibles for a few weeks. Then she went back to her home - Michigan.  
  
It had been a month in a half since Quin returned to Middleton after being adopted by Mrs. Carman, a widow.   
  
Quin hadn't really earned her 'good girl' reputation yet, and she hadn't gone on many missions with Kim and Ron because of all the adoption things she had to go through yet.  
  
It was her first real day at Middleton High. The other students and teachers didn't exactly welcome her with open arms either.  
  
Quin sat down at the lunch table with Ron and Kim. Quin was well aware of the eyes that were constantly upon her. However, she didn't look at the people that were staring at her.  
  
Instead, she talked with Kim and Ron, trying hard to ignore the others.  
  
"Kim, I know why people can't accept me and I don't blame them, but do the have to stare?" Quin wondered.  
  
"Your new here." Kim explained. "Don't worry, they'll stop once they get to know you a little more."  
  
"Are you sure Kim?" Quin asked. "I mean, my rep isn't exactly a great one."  
  
"Don't worry Quin." Kim replied.  
  
"Hey Kim!" came a voice. Kim turned around and saw Monique standing there.  
  
"Hey Monique!" Kim called back. "Come sit with us."   
  
"Hey, Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?" Monique asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kim replied. "I'll be right back." she told Ron and Quin as she walked over to Monique. "What's up?"  
  
"Kim, do you really think that's a good idea?" Monique asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.  
  
"Quin! Do you really think you should be friends with a person who was in league with your arch foes?" Monique asked.  
  
"Monique!" Kim exclaimed. "She's my friend and she's not in league with Drakken and Shego anymore."   
  
"Are you so sure?"   
  
"What?! Of course I am! Drakken practically tried to kill her! And those scars on her face aren't from some evil plan gone wrong!"  
  
"Maybe it was all an act."   
  
"Yeah right! Monique, I appreciate your concern, but Quin's my friend. She's not a danger anymore."  
  
"Suit yourself Kim." Monique said as she walked off.  
  
Kim walked back to the table and sat down hard.  
  
"What did she say?" Quin asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kim replied.  
  
"Kim, your angry . . . I can tell. What did she say?" Quin asked.  
  
"It's nothing really. Let's get back to lunch. The bell's going to ring in about five minutes." Kim replied.  
  
"Okay. . ." Quin said suspiciously.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, how come you didn't take Latin with us?" Kim asked Quin as she, Ron, and Quin walked down the hall. They had arranged Quin's schedule so that every hour of the day, she was with either Ron or Kim or both.  
  
"Me? Take Latin?" Quin asked. "Yeah right! I'm barely passing Spanish! Latin is like way harder than Spanish!"  
  
Kim looked over at Ron. "Well, it was his idea to take it. He didn't realize that we would be learning the language, not the culture."  
  
"Oh so I make a mistake!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up.   
  
Quin laughed and threw him a small smile. Ron had to keep from blushing.  
  
"So do you guys want to come to Bueno Nacho with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Quin replied.  
  
"Ooh. Ron. Sorry, I can't. I've gotta watch the tweebs." Kim said.   
  
"Well, how about we come over and help you watch them?" Quin suggested.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Kim said.  
  
"Alright, let me call Sarah to let her know." Quin said, referring to Sarah Carman, her new mother.   
  
"Okay." Kim replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A dark figure loomed in the shadows watching three teenagers walking down the darkened streets.  
  
"Come on you two, pick up the pace! Bueno Nacho closes in like fifteen minutes!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Ron! Kim and I are exhausted!" one of the girls said.  
  
"Yeah, me and Quin were busy chasing the tweebs around while you were eating!" the other girl said.  
  
The figure kept the three in it's sight. The person brushed a long strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah and since you just ate, why do you want to eat again?" the girl - Quin - asked.  
  
"Quin, he's the bottomless pit." the other girl - Kim - remarked.  
  
"Yep." Ron agreed. "Wait! That was an insult!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Obvious." Kim remarked as the three walked inside the restaurant. The figure stayed outside - after all, they were only going to be in there for a few more minutes.  
  
The figure watched as the three sat at a booth, only the boy ordering anything. They were out and walking again in fourteen minutes.  
  
The person kept watch on them, never letting Quin, Ron, or Kim out of her sights until they were each at their own homes.  
  
As soon as they were in their beds asleep, Shego decided to strike.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mwhaha! First chapter and I'm already leaving you on a cliff hanger! I'm so evil! haha  
  
Anyway, review! I loooooooove reviews!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	2. The Message

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.  
  
Wow, I'm working overtime again! lol  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sailorserenity2: You were first to review (althought the others really didn't have a chance.) You reviewed almost as soon as I posted the story! lol  
  
alan is my friend(): In this chapter, you'll find out what Shego was going to do. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KP Fan(): Well, now you can read what happens next. lol  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: I'm glad you liked the beginning. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KPKrazy400: Guess you didn't have to wait. (well, it's not like you don't know what's going to happen! hehe)  
  
Ok, since I was so mean to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, I figured I might as well post the next part. So, here ya go!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A phone ringing woke Quin up out of her sleep. She groaned as she looked at her digital alarm clock. It was 3:12 in the morning.  
  
She reached over and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Quin! It's me." the voice on the other end said in almost a worried voice.  
  
"Kim? What's wrong?" Quin asked, now awake.  
  
"It's Ron." Kim replied.  
  
"What is it? Is he alright?!" Quin asked, now starting to share in Kim's worry.  
  
"I don't know. I need to talk to you in person. Come over to my house and meet me in the garage." Kim said.  
  
"I'm on my way." Quin replied as she slammed the phone back into its cradle and jumped out of bed. She quickly threw on her jacket and shoes, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas.  
  
She hopped on her bike and rode to Kim's house.  
  
"Kim?" Quin whispered as soon as she got up to the garage.  
  
Out of the door of the garage, Kim poked her head out and motioned Quin inside.  
  
"Kim? What's going on? What happened to Ron?" Quin asked as soon as she stepped inside.  
  
"I think you should see this." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Go ahead Wade." Kim told Wade, then handed Quin the Kimmunicator.  
  
In a few seconds Drakken and Shego were on the screen - but was who was with them that made Quin gasp.  
  
"Ron!" she called out.  
  
"Hello Kim Possible." Drakken started. "As you can see here, I have your buffoony sidekick, uh, uh . . ."  
  
"Ron." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, you surrender Quin to me and I'll let him go." Drakken paused for a moment before he continued. "If you don't surrender Quin, you'll never see him again."  
  
Quin looked as if she was about to drop the Kimmunicator.  
  
"And don't try to come rescue him or call the police either Kim." Drakken warned. "If you ever want to see him alive again, give us Quin. He'll be free to come back safe and sound. You'll have five days to get here."  
  
"Don't do it Kim!" Ron said.  
  
Shego elbowed him hard.  
  
"Shut up!" Drakken told him. Then he turned back to face the camera they had taped this. "Five days may seem like a while, but really it isn't. The girl's all we want. Good bye Kim Possible!"  
  
Then the screen went blank. Quin shakily handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim.   
  
"Oh no." she muttered. "What have I done?"  
  
Kim put the Kimmunicator in her pocket. "Quin, you haven't done anything."  
  
"Yes I have! Why didn't I realize Drakken would try to get revenge?" Quin exclaimed. "Now he's got Ron!"  
  
Quin sat in a chair and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Quin, it'll be alright." Kim said.  
  
"No." Quin replied, looking up at Kim. "They've got him!"  
  
Quin stood up out of the chair and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'm going to save Ron." Quin said.  
  
"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'm going to give Drakken what he wants." Quin replied as she reached the door.  
  
"You're going to turn yourself in?" Kim asked. Quin only nodded as she opened the door.  
  
Kim flipped in the air and landed in front of the door.  
  
"Kim! Let me through! Do you want to save Ron or not?" Quin asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But not the expense of you." Kim replied.  
  
"Oh, so you'll let Ron die before you'll let me die?!" Quin exclaimed, her villain temper showing through.  
  
"No, I'm saying that there are other ways to save him." Kim replied.   
  
Quin sighed. "How?"  
  
"That's what we have to think of." Kim replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning was a very bad one for Quin. She had gotten no sleep that night - too worried about what she and Kim were going to do and worried about Ron. Quin walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Quin? You're up early for a Saturday morning." Mrs. Carman started. Then she noticed that Quin seemed tired and worried. "What's wrong? You look awful."  
  
"And I feel awful too." Quin replied. "I've got to go meet Kim."  
  
"Not before you've had breakfast." Mrs. Carman scolded her.  
  
"I don't feel up to eating." Quin replied. "I've got to go meet Kim like now."  
  
Mrs. Carman sighed. "Alright."  
  
Quin ran outside and ran toward Kim's house. Luckily for Quin it wasn't too far so she didn't have far to run.  
  
Quin walked up to the door and knocked loud.  
  
Kim's dad opened the door.  
  
"Hello Quin." he said.  
  
"Is Kim here?" Quin asked.  
  
"She's in her room." Mr. Possible said.  
  
"Can I go see her?" Quin asked.  
  
"Sure." Mr. Possible said as he let Quin in. Quin walked up the stairs and knocked on Kim's door.  
  
Kim opened it. "Come on in Quin."  
  
Quin followed her up into the room.  
  
"So, have you figured out what we're gonna do?" Quin asked.  
  
Kim nodded. "I'm going to go rescue him."  
  
"But Drakken gave the hint that if we tried to rescue Ron, he'd hurt him." Quin replied.  
  
Kim shook her head. "He wouldn't."  
  
Quin looked at her uncertainly. "I don't know. He just might."  
  
"Well, I'm going to save Ron." Kim replied.  
  
"Alright. So what are we going to do first?" Quin asked.  
  
"We? Oh no, no, no." Kim said. "You're staying here."  
  
"Oh no I'm not!" Quin exclaimed, stubbornly. "I'm going with you."  
  
"No, you're not. Listen, Drakken wants to get revenge on you." Kim started.   
  
"Yeah, I know that, but I'm going!" Quin said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Listen, Quin, I know you're worried about Ron, but how would he feel if you got captured because of him?" Kim said, knowing that it would make Quin change her mind.  
  
Quin sighed. "I wouldn't want him to feel like that." Quin mumbled.   
  
"Then it's settled." Kim said. "You stay here."  
  
Quin sighed.  
  
"Quin, it's for your own good. I don't want to lose you and Ron"  
  
Quin nodded. "Just make sure you have a way to get a hold of me if either of you get into trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be in contact with Wade." Kim said. She looked at Quin's worried face, the scars on her right cheek catching Kim's attention. "Listen, Quin, I'll get him and we'll be okay. I promise."  
  
Quin sighed. "Make sure you keep that promise."  
  
Kim nodded. "I will."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yep. So that chapter's finished. Yeah . . . let's see what to put down here. *ponders* Yeah. Okay, enough thinking (yes, Liz, I've been thinking! lol).  
  
Thanks for reading now, well, you know what you gotta do now!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	3. Tears of Fear

Whoa! I'm really moving on this story!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: Hey plain sugar is good! lol. Yes, I do like to update fast (at least on this story! Oh yeah, thanks for catching the Pre-K thing. I'm such an idiot sometimes!)  
  
Jessi(): Thanks for giving me some constructive critism. I re-read that chapter, and I did use their names a lot didn't I? Thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And I really didn't give anybody a chance to review. Mwhahaha! (uh oh Liz, I laughed like Drakken. I'm gonna hafta hurt you know! lol j'k!) Anyway, here ya'll go!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"According to my coordinates, you should be to Drakken's lair in a matter of minutes." Wade told Kim via the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she shut the Kimmunicator off. She turned to a girl sitting next to her. "Thanks for the lift."  
  
"Oh, Kim, it was the least I could do after you saved Kia." the girl replied.  
  
"Saving a dolphin from those poachers was no big." Kim replied.  
  
"So, where's Ron?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well, Chelsea, that's kind of what this mission's about. He's been kidnapped." Kim replied.  
  
"Were at the docks!" the captain called.  
  
"Well, I gotta zoom." Kim said to Chelsea as she ran off the boat. She turned on her Kimmunicator and flipped the map screen on. She wasn't too far from Drakken's latest lair.  
  
She shivered in the night air - but she wasn't sure that it was from the cold.  
  
Kim walked over to an old building.   
  
\\This is it.// she thought as she pulled away a couple of boards that covered up a broken window, then she climbed inside.  
  
The building had very dim lighting so it was hard for Kim to see anything. For a while she could only see shapes, but as her eyes adjusted, she could see more.  
  
She crept up behind some boards and listened as she heard two voices coming into the main room.  
  
"I tell them I have the boy, and what are they going to do? Wait until the last minute to come rescue him!" a male voice ranted.  
  
Dr. Drakken and Shego.  
  
"Listen, Dr. D. I told you that you should have let me just go after Quin. I would have gotten her and we could be done with the little brat instead of having to put up with that boy's constant chatter about how Kim and Quin are going to save him. It's getting on my nerves!" Shego exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Shego! I'm the evil genius here! I'm the one who comes up with the brilliant plans!" Drakken shouted.  
  
"Brilliant? Is that what you call them?" Shego mocked. "I'd say more along the lines of stupid, half-witted ideas that never work."  
  
"Nah. Too long a name." Drakken said. Then he realized what Shego had said. "Hey! Now wait a minute . . . !"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes as she ignored their conversation as she scanned the room for Ron.  
  
And of course, he wasn't in that room. He'd be hidden away in a small, out of the way room. Kim looked around to see if she could find that room.  
  
And she did. The only problem was that there was no way she could sneak over there. And her grappling hook was too loud and too obvious to use - Shego would see her instantly.   
  
Unless . . .  
  
Kim reached in her backpack and pulled out a pair of gloves. A push of a small button caused little suction cups to pop out. She hit another button on her shoes and the same suction cups popped out of the bottom of her shoes.  
  
Now she would need a way to get up to the high, dark ceiling without being seen . . .  
  
Drakken and Shego turned their backs to her. Kim spotted a dark corner and decided that she could climb up it without being seen.  
  
But she stopped when she heard something Drakken said.  
  
"The whole reason I had you kidnap the buffoon is so that we could get Kim to hand over Quin, then of course we wouldn't let the buffoon go! We'd do away with him and Kimberly would be so miserable that she wouldn't try to stop us or any other villain again." Drakken yelled at Shego.  
  
Kim's eyes widened and her blood ran cold. So they weren't going to let Ron go! Now she knew that she couldn't let Quin turn herself in. It wouldn't get Ron back and Kim would lose them both.  
  
Kim had to get Ron out now!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where is she?" Quin asked herself as she paced her bedroom floor. She sat down on her bed for a moment and drummed her hands on the small night-stand next to the bed. She sat there for less than a minute before she stood up and began to pace again.  
  
"Quin?" came a voice on the other side of the door. Sarah Carman opened the door and poked her head through the opening. "Quin?" she repeated. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quin looked up at her. "I haven't heard a word from Kim or Wade. What if something went wrong? What if Kim and Ron are both in trouble?" Quin said as she once again sat back down on the bed. "She promised me that both she and Ron would be okay!" she said as she slammed her fists on the stand. She felt like breaking a few things.  
  
But she fought the urge down. That was something a villain would do.  
  
Sarah came and sat down next to Quin on the bed. Sarah Carman was a young widow - only in her late twenties. She put an arm around Quin's shoulders, her dark brown eyes showing not only worry for Quin and Kim and Ron, but sadness to see that Quin was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Sarah's long, copper red hair fell into her face. "It'll be okay, honey." she said trying to comfort Quin.  
  
"No, it won't." Quin said as she put her head in her hands again.   
  
Sarah pulled Quin into a comforting hug. "I'm sure they're all right. I mean, Kim's gotten herself and Ron out of tight spots before."  
  
Quin sighed as she pulled out of the embrace. She pushed her black hair out of her face as she stood up and walked over to the window. She leaned against the wall and pulled away the curtain and looked out into the dark night.  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she began to think of both Kim and Ron captured. Dr. Drakken would be so angry then, he'd get rid of them both.  
  
Quin shivered as she pictured Kim and Ron found dead in an abandoned building somewhere. The headlines in the papers would read: "Teen Hero And Sidekick Found Dead In Abandoned Warehouse".  
  
\\Stop thinking like that!// Quin cried out in her head. \\That's not going to happen!//  
  
Quin let go of the curtain and slid down the wall into a sitting position. With her hands covering her face, she let the tears of fear flow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aw! Poor Quin. She's going to have so much emotional pain, she's going to need a shrink! lol. Just kidding.  
  
Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and sorry I didn't give you all much time to review! hehe *smirks evily*  
  
Okay, anyway.  
  
Until my next update. . . 


	4. Take A Deep Breath

Wow, I'm really moving! hehe. I've been having the opposite of writer's block. lol  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chris-warren876 : Thanks for the review. Brainwashing Ron? There's something I never thought of.  
  
KP Fan(): I updated soon! hehe  
  
KPKrazy400: Yes, I do like to toture Quin. *evil smirk* And yes, you have to stop that evil laughter! You got me doing it!  
  
MC Becky(): I'm glad you like my story. As for romance, yeah, there might be in a certain chapter. (Won't tell ya why. hehe. Gotta read it first - well, that and I gotta write it too!)  
  
On with the long awaited next chapter. (Long awaited? Haha!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A sound outside woke Quin. She opened her eyes and discovered she had fallen asleep on the floor underneath the window.  
  
\\How long have I been sleeping here?// Quin asked herself as she stood up, her back cracking as she did.   
  
Another sound made Quin look outside. There she saw a slender figure walking - or rather barley walking - down the sidewalk.  
  
Quin gasped as she ran down the stairs and flung the front door open.  
  
"Kim!" Quin called as she ran up to the other girl. "Kim, what happened?"  
  
"Ron . . ." Kim started as she collapsed in Quin's arms.  
  
"What about Ron?" Quin pressured.  
  
Kim shook her head as she gasped for air.  
  
Quin dragged Kim into her house and struggled up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, Quin set Kim on her bed and grabbed the Kimmunicator out of Kim's pocket.  
  
"Wade." Quin asked.  
  
"Quin? What's wrong?" Wade asked.  
  
"What happened to Kim?!" Quin exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wade asked.  
  
"Well, right at this moment, she's lying on my bed unconscious." Quin told him.  
  
"What happened?" Wade asked.  
  
"I don't know! That's why I called you!" Quin exclaimed angrily. "Didn't you keep in contact with her?!"  
  
"Yeah, but the last time I checked up on her, she was just getting ready to go sneak into a room that she assumed Ron was in." Wade replied. "I didn't want to call her while she was doing it or I could have blown the whole thing!"  
  
Quin hit her head with her hand. "Well something didn't work out! Ron's not here!"  
  
"Quin, settle down." Wade said to her.  
  
"Settle down?! How can I possibly settle down?! Kim's here unconscious, and Ron's still missing! How can I be settle with all that going on?!" Quin yelled.  
  
"It'll be alright, Quin." Wade told her.  
  
"Not if someone doesn't do anything." Quin said. "Wade, where exactly was Ron being kept? Can you give me a map?"  
  
"Sure." Wade replied, then just as the map printed, he looked up. "Wait. You're not going to go try and rescue him are you?"  
  
"I've got to do something!" Quin exclaimed.  
  
"But you agreed that you wouldn't." Wade said.  
  
"That was before Kim came here like she did." Quin replied angrily. "Whether you and Kim like it or not, I'm going to rescue Ron!" she said as she turned off the Kimmunicator and put it back where she got it.  
  
She looked at the map Wade had printed for her. He was in another state, but she wasn't worried about how she was going to get there.  
  
All she had to do was call someone who owed Kim a favor and tell them that she was friends with Kim and that she needed a lift so she could do something for Kim. Easy as that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kim awoke to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Quin's mother standing there.  
  
"Kim? What are you doing here? Where's Quin?" Sarah asked.  
  
Kim rubbed her forehead. "Well, I went to find Ron and I found him. I just wasn't quite able to get him out."  
  
"Well, where's Quin though?" Sarah repeated.  
  
"When I feel asleep, she was here." Kim said.  
  
"Well she's not here now." Sarah replied. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Kim thought for a moment.  
  
\\No! She didn't . . .// Kim thought, but interrupted herself as she pulled out the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Wade!"   
  
"Kim. I'm glad to see that you're alright." Wade said.  
  
"Do you know where Quin went?" Kim asked.  
  
Wade looked at her hesitantly.  
  
"Wade . . ." Kim warned.  
  
"Well, she decided to go rescue Ron." Wade replied.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Kim exclaimed.   
  
"I didn't realize what she was doing until she asked me to print a map out for her." Wade said.  
  
"What map?" Kim asked.  
  
"The same map you followed . . ."  
  
". . . to find Ron." Kim finished. "Wade! You're a super-genius! Why didn't you catch on to what she was doing before?!"   
  
"Hey, it's hard to be smart at two A.M.!" Wade retorted. "She'll be alright. I mean, she had to get to Mississippi anyway."  
  
"Um, excuse me." Sarah interrupted. "But I thought I heard her talking to someone about that."  
  
Kim slapped her forehead. "Oh great. She called on a favor! Wade, we've got to stop her now! Drakken's not going to give up Ron when he gets a hold of Quin! He's going to get rid of them both!"  
  
"Alright." Wade said as he worked quickly - faster than he had ever before. "I got you a quick ride. Be ready in like five minutes."  
  
"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she shut off the Kimmunicator. She looked up and saw the worried look on Sarah's face. "Don't worry, I'll get to them."  
  
"Good luck and be careful." Sarah replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quin crept into the building that was on the map. Ron was here, and she was going to save him . . . or die trying.  
  
She felt a lump rise in her throat. Had it been a mistake to come here alone?  
  
\\Knock it off. You're here. Ron's here. So deal with it.// she scolded herself as she walked quietly inside.  
  
Inside, she could hear Drakken complaining about something.  
  
"How could you let Kim Possible just stroll through here and almost let her take the buffoon?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see you help." Shego retorted.  
  
Quin rolled her eyes and shook her head. \\Were they always this bad? How did I manage to put up with their bickering?//  
  
She sneaked over to a shadowy corner of the room, hoping to catch sight of Ron.  
  
But of course, he wasn't there.  
  
"So, Dr. D., what are we going to do now?" Shego asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, now Kim knows where we're hiding her dopy sidekick and she can come back." Shego explained.   
  
Doctor Drakken didn't seem to comprehend what she meant.  
  
Shego gave an angry sigh and muttered something about how she should have been the evil genius instead of the sidekick. "Listen, Dr. D., Kim can come back . . . she knows where we're at. Are we going to leave?"  
  
"Oh." Drakken replied as he now understood what she was saying. "No, no. She knows that we have the buffoon here and she'll come back - perhaps even with Quin. Even if she doesn't bring Quin, we destroy Kimberly and the buffoon. Then Quin won't have anyone to protect her and we can get her. Besides, she'll feel awful for not helping Kimberly." Drakken said with an evil smirk.  
  
\\Oh, that's low.// Quin thought to herself as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Meanwhile, Shego began to file her nails as Drakken kept blabbing on and on about how brilliant his plan was.   
  
Quin watched Shego file those nails. She put a hand up to the right side of her face, where the scars from her last encounter with Shego were. Those same nails injured Kim and scarred Quin.  
  
Quin felt her blood boil. She knew Drakken and Shego wanted revenge on her, but no one except Quin knew that she wanted revenge on them - and not just them getting thrown into prison. She wanted them to suffer like she had.  
  
"Shego! Go check up on the buffoon." Drakken commanded Shego, breaking Quin's thoughts.  
  
\\Ron. You need to stop thinking about revenge and start thinking about how you're going to help Ron!// Quin thought to herself.  
  
"Go check on him yourself. He's your hostage." Shego replied, not looking up from her hands.  
  
"Fine!" Drakken said as he walked into a room.  
  
\\Well, at least now I know where Ron's at.// Quin commented to herself. She kept a close eye on Drakken until he disappeared completely into the room.  
  
Quin decided to move so that she could see if she could see Ron in that room. Unfortunately, when she moved, she knocked into a long piece of wood that crashed to the floor. Quin ducked into another dark corner and help her breath, waiting for Shego to come at her.  
  
But no one came.  
  
\\Something's not right.// she thought as she peeked out from behind the boxes. Shego wasn't there. \\Where is she?//  
  
Quin soon had her answer. Shego jumped from the top of the boxes and stood in the same direction Quin's back had just been facing.   
  
"Welcome Quin." Shego snarled.   
  
"Let Ron go." Quin replied. Shego laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
Shego got into a fighting stance. Quin did the same.  
  
But what Shego did next totally caught Quin off guard.  
  
Shego took a couple steps forward and grabbed Quin by the back of the head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Quin exclaimed as she tried to struggled out of Shego's firm grip.  
  
"Just making sure you're going to be comfortable for your little nap." Shego replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quin asked. Shego's response was to put a rag over her mouth and nose.   
  
"Just take a deep breath." Shego taunted.  
  
Quin knew she couldn't take in a deep breath - if she did, whatever was on the rag would make her pass out. But she had to breath. Quin tried to pull away from the rag, but Shego held it up against her face.  
  
Her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, Quin took a breath in . . .   
  
. . . then she passed out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh no. Now what's gonna happen? Is Drakken going to get away with his evil scheme? *in teasing voice* nah na nah na nah nah. I'm not tellin'! *ducks from flying objects thrown toward her by the readers.* Alright! Enough! *brushes herself off. One rotten tomatoe gets thrown at her and hits her in the face* Who threw that?! *sees Liz laughing* It better not have been you! And if it was, don't try to blame your hand! lol   
  
Okay, enough with my weirdness.  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	5. Ron's Confession

Wahoo! Really moving quick on this fiction! hehe.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: LOL!!!!! Don't blame my other *nice* reviewers! :P! lol jk. *throws encyclopidea back* MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Darn! That sounded like uh, *thinks. Liz hits in head* ow. OK! No more thinking! lol.  
  
KP Fan(): My good, sane reviewer. *throws glance at KPKrazy400* lol. Thanks for the review and here's your quick update!  
  
Yesh, so on with this chapter which I think is quite exciting!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Quin?"   
  
Quin heard the voice. She wanted to open her eyes, but her temples throbbed. She tried to rub them, but her arms wouldn't budge from the position she was in.  
  
She struggled a little and opened her eyes. She was tied up to a pole . . . and a long one at that.  
  
"Quin?" came the voice again. She turned to the direction the voice came.  
  
"Ron!" Quin exclaimed.  
  
"Quin, you shouldn't be here!" Ron scolded her.  
  
"I couldn't let Drakken hurt you!" Quin replied.  
  
"So you decided to turn yourself in?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. I came to try to sneak you outta here." she looked down at the ropes that held her. "I guess it didn't work. But now that they got me, they'll let you go."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. They wanna kill me too."  
  
"What?!" Quin exclaimed. "But they promised to let you go!"  
  
"They're villains." Ron replied.   
  
Quin hung her head. "I should have known."  
  
"They wanted their revenge on you and instead of just kidnaping you, they decided to kidnap me and when you came, just get rid of both of us so that Kim would be miserable." Ron explained. "Kind of a 'kill-two-birds-with-one-stone' sort of thing."  
  
Quin shook her head and she slowly raised her head to Ron. "Then I guess that's it then."  
  
"Quin? Are you giving up?" Ron asked, amazed. Quin was normally a determined girl who would keep at something until she got it.  
  
"Ron, what chance do we have?" Quin said.  
  
"We have Kim." Ron replied.  
  
"Kim's in my room unconscious!" Quin retorted. She hung her head again. "Besides, she could never get here in time. Drakken and Shego work fast. Now that they have us both, he'll . . ." she was unable to finish.  
  
"Quin, don't talk that way. We'll get out of this somehow!" Ron said stubbornly.  
  
Quin only shook her head.  
  
"Well, I see you're up sleepyhead." came a taunting voice.  
  
"Shut up Shego!" Quin hissed.  
  
"Well, I guess now we can move forward in our plan." Drakken said, coming in behind Shego.  
  
"Listen, you've got me. Let Ron go! Your quarrel is with me!" Quin snarled at him.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm afraid we can't do that." Drakken mocked. "You see, we also have a quarrel with Kim Possible. This is the best way to get back at her. Besides, I know what the buffoon means to you. That's why you're going to watch him die first."   
  
"What?!?!" Quin yelled. "No!! Leave him alone!!!" she screamed, struggling with all her might against the ropes that bounded her.  
  
"Oh, not to worry Quin. He'll have a more human death than you will." Drakken taunted. "Shego, give me the syringe." Shego pulled out a shot-like item and handed it to Drakken. "You see, Quin, once I inject this into the buffoon, all his organs will shut down one by one until he falls into an eternal sleep."   
  
"I though you said that I was going to die." Ron commented.  
  
"Ron, that's what he meant by 'eternal sleep'." Quin told him.  
  
"Oh." Ron replied as his face went as pale as a ghost.  
  
"The only part he'll feel any pain is when it's injected." Drakken finished.  
  
"No! You can't do this!" Quin yelled.  
  
Shego walked up to her and grabbed her face as if she was talking to a child who didn't understand. "Just watch us."  
  
Quin's face contoured into such hatred it even surprised Shego who dropped her hand away from Quin's face and walked over to Ron.  
  
Drakken walked over to Ron and help the syringe up high, enjoying his position of power.  
  
Ron looked directly at Quin. She looked back at Ron, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Quin!" he started as Drakken moved closer to him. "I've gotta tell you something!"  
  
Quin just looked at him.  
  
"I love you." Ron finished.  
  
Quin let out a small cry. "No!!! Ron!!!"   
  
Just then, Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and looked at Quin. Quin motioned for him to come over and chew through the ropes that held her.  
  
Rufus immediately got the meaning and scampered over to her and began chewing ferociously at the ropes.  
  
Meanwhile, Drakken got closer.  
  
Rufus chewed through the last of the rope and Quin charged at Drakken.  
  
"Leave him alone!!" she called. Drakken and Shego spun around when they heard how close she was.  
  
"How did she get out?!" Drakken exclaimed, but before anyone could answer, Quin kicked the syringe out of Drakken's hands. It flew to the floor and rolled away.  
  
Shego jumped in front of Quin and began to kick at her. Quin rolled and ducked away as the punches came at her.  
  
Then Quin started to fight back. All she had to do to bring Shego down was sweep - kick her in the back of the knee.  
  
Quin could feel muscles tearing as her foot made contact with Shego. Shego crumpled to the floor, yelling at Quin.  
  
But she ignored it as she went over and started to untie the ropes that held Ron.  
  
Once he was free, Quin flung her arms around him.  
  
"Ron! You're safe." Quin muttered.  
  
Ron held her back. "Thanks Quin. And I really meant it about loving you."  
  
Quin stepped back. "Really? No one has every . . ."  
  
"Look out!" Ron interrupted her. Quin spun around and saw Shego flying toward her, the syringe in her hands.  
  
Quin didn't have a split second to move. The syringe stabbed into the part of her arm where her elbow bends. Quin cried out and tried to pull away from Shego and the syringe, but Shego held it on and started injected the fluid in.  
  
Quin stumbled back until she hit the wall trying to get rid of Shego and the shot.   
  
It was over half way injected when Ron came flying at Shego and tackled her. The syringe pulled free of Quin's arm and Quin just stood up against the wall for a moment. Her breath came rapidly and she started sweating and shaking violently.  
  
She felt her knees buckle and Quin slid to floor gasping from the pain. She clutched the spot where the shot had been in and couldn't seem to move.  
  
\\So, is this it?// she thought as she laid there. \\Is this how I'm going to die? At least I saved Ron.//  
  
"Quin!" Ron called.  
  
Quin almost barely heard him. The voice seemed so faint, so distant.   
  
"Quin, hold on!" Ron called.   
  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Quin didn't feel any more pain, but she felt so tired . . . if only she could go to sleep.  
  
A figure rushing into the room caught Quin's attention. "Kim?" she asked groggily.  
  
Kim looked around and saw Shego down and Drakken didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ron!" Kim said in relief when she saw him.  
  
"KP! Quin needs some help." Ron replied.   
  
"What happened?" Kim asked.  
  
"Shego injected some kind of stuff that will make her go into 'eternal sleep'." Ron said.  
  
"How much did she inject? How long ago?" Kim asked.  
  
"About half of what was in the shot thingy and she just did it like a minute ago." Ron replied.  
  
\\Only a minute ago?// Quin thought as she lay there. \\I could have sworn it was longer.//  
  
Quin tried to listen to Kim and Ron's conversation, but their voices became more distant to her even though they were right there.  
  
Quin could barely feel it when Ron pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. She could barely see Kim running to a phone and couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
Quin looked up at Ron. "Ron." she started slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked.  
  
"I . . . I lo . . . I love . . ." she tried to form the words in her mouth, but her mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate.  
  
"Shh." Ron told her. "Just hang on. Everything's gonna be okay. Kim's called the doctor."  
  
Quin smiled up at Ron. If she had to die, this is the way she wanted to go.  
  
The only thing was, Ron would feel so terrible.  
  
That's the only reason she kept fighting to stay awake.  
  
Kim walked up to her. "The ambulance is on their way. Just hang in there!"  
  
Quin tried to smile, but found herself unable. She was unable to move anything . . . even her lungs didn't seem to want to cooperate. Her breath became more and more shallow as the time ticked away.  
  
"Keep fighting." Ron whispered so low not even Kim heard. She didn't seem to want to live. If only he could force his will to her and make her live.  
  
But that was impossible.  
  
Quin felt her eyelids droop farther and father until she was unable to hold them open.   
  
Her eyes closed and her head hung limp in Ron's arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Quin!!" Ron screamed. "No! No! No!" He cradled her body and began to sob.  
  
"Ron! She's still breathing!" Kim told him.   
  
Ron breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't dead . . . yet.  
  
He and Kim turned when they heard people coming in. The police and paramedics had arrived!  
  
The paramedics rushed over to Quin and quickly put an oxygen mask over her face.  
  
They attempted to move her onto the stretcher, but Ron seemed reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Ron, let them put her up there." Kim told her.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ron replied as they put her on the stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Ron and Kim climbed in after here and the sound of a siren pierced the still night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mwhaha! More cliffhangers!! Will they make it to the hospital in time? Will Quin be alright? Or will she die? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
*ducks from flying objects again* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming as she gets pelted with things* lol  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	6. The Antidote

Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: Actually, when I gave you the summery, I didn't know that I was going to put that part in. It was just a spur-of-the-moment type deals. And did Quin get there in time to save you from getting beat up by Kim? hehe. :P!  
  
ARG! Where's my other reviewers? *looks around* alrighty then! New policy: I gotta get at least 2 review before I post the next chapter! (and this is gonna start going for my other stories as well!)  
  
Well, this chapter is kind of short, but oh well, it's an update right?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron sat in the waiting room next to Sarah while Kim paced the waiting room floor waiting for some information on Quin.  
  
The doctors had been examining her for almost an hour and everyone there was getting more and more impatient as the time ticked by.  
  
Kim looked over at Ron. He was sitting down with his head hanging low and his arms in his lap. Every now and then, he'd hold his head in his hands but then he'd switch back again.  
  
Sarah sat in quite the opposite manner. She sat up straight, her head straight and her eyes looking dead center, although they were glazed over indicating that she was in deep thought. She had been in that position since Quin had been taken in.  
  
Kim, however, couldn't sit still. She would try to sit down but within thirty seconds she was up pacing again.   
  
The doctor walked into the room, his eyes on his clipboard for a moment. Everyone looked at him. He looked up.  
  
"Are you all here for Quin Separable?" he asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"How is she?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, we've managed to stabilize her condition." the doctor said.  
  
"Did you figure out what she was injected with?" Kim asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, we did. She was injected with an experimental drug . . . it's so new and so untested that it doesn't even have a name yet. Anyway, thank goodness she didn't get the whole dose because she would be in a morgue right now." the doctor said.  
  
"So she's all right?" Ron asked, hopeful.  
  
"No. She's not out of danger. Fortunately there is an antidote for this medication already. Unfortunately, it might take up to three hours for it to get here." the doctor replied.  
  
"Three hours?!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
The doctor nodded sadly. "The only thing we can do for her right now is to make her comfortable. It's up to Quin whether she lives long enough to get the antidote or not."   
  
"Can we see her?" Ron asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, but she won't respond to anything."  
  
Ron nodded as he, Kim, and Sarah walked into the room where Quin was in.  
  
The room itself had no color - everything was white. Quin lay on a bed toward the side of the room. She was hooked up to all types of different machines that Ron couldn't even begin to guess what they were for.  
  
Ron, Kim, and Sarah walked to her bedside - Sarah pulling up a chair to sit on, and Ron and Kim went to the opposite side of the bed.  
  
Quin's skin was pale and if she didn't have a machine hooked up to her to help her breath, Kim knew that she probably wasn't strong enough to breathe on her own.  
  
Ron gently put his hand around Quin's, but even that small pressure caused her skin to bruise. Ron pulled his hand away when he saw her hand turn black and blue. He had never seen her look so weak before and he didn't like seeing it.   
  
Beside him, Kim felt so helpless - a feeling she had never felt before. She didn't like this feeling one bit. Normally, she could help fix the problem, but not here . . . not now. Quin was the only one who could fix this.  
  
And she even looked too weak to do that.  
  
Ron kneeled down by the side of Quin's bed. "I know the doctor said that you probably can't hear me, but if you can, just hang in there. They're getting some medicine to help you. It should be here in a few more hours. I know you're strong enough to hold on that long. And you won't be alone you know. Me and Kim and Rufus and your mother are here with you." Ron said softly.  
  
Kim put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and sighed. "If it wasn't for me, Quin wouldn't be here in the hospital right now."  
  
"Ron, if it hadn't been for you, Quin would have been dead by now . . . actually, she'd still be in league with Drakken and Shego." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's one thing I did right." Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" Kim asked. "From what you told me, you were the one who tackled Shego before she could get more of that stuff injected into Quin."  
  
"Well I didn't tackle her soon enough! And if I wouldn't have been so careless and gotten captured, Quin would be fine." Ron retorted.  
  
Kim gave an angry sigh. \\Man is he being stubborn.// "Ron, none of us knew that Drakken was planning this. It's not your fault that this happened."  
  
"No, Ron, it's not." Sarah agreed.  
  
"Then how come I feel so guilty?" Ron asked.   
  
"I don't know. But this isn't your fault." Kim said.  
  
Ron sighed and he looked back at Quin. The three sat there in that hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, the doctor came into the room holding a bottle in his hands.  
  
"The antidote is here!" he announced as he walked over and put on some gloves and got a shot out of the drawer. He opened everything carefully and held the bottle upside down as he pushed the needle in to draw out the antidote.  
  
He walked over to Quin. "It's a miracle that's she held out this long." he remarked as he moved her arm and straightened it out so that the elbow that had gotten the "medicine" was able to receive the antidote.  
  
As the doctor rubbed the area clean, Quin flinched - the first she had moved since she passed out.  
  
"Well, that's a good sign." the doctor said. "Unfortunately, it might also cause some complications when I try to inject this into her."  
  
"Why is that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, that spot is going to be painful when someone - or something touches it. That was one of the side effects of the medication she was injected with. She might jump." the doctor explained.  
  
"Well, I'll help hold on to the arm." Kim said.   
  
"Yes." the doctor said. "That would be great. Just hold her tight, I'm not sure how strong she is."  
  
"Okay." Kim said as she held Quin's forearm and her upper arm. The doctor tried to poke the needle in, but Quin's arm moved away. Kim hadn't been expecting her to pull away that hard.  
  
"That's all right, Kim." the doctor said. "Just try to hold her with a firmer grip. The faster we can inject this, the better off she'll be."  
  
Kim nodded as she tightened her grip. The doctor poked the needle back into the elbow and injected to antidote - Quin twitching as he did.  
  
"There." he said. "Now lets hope that this got here in time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did the antidote get there in time? You'll find out in the next chapter. hehe  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	7. Is it True?

Ok, here's the next chapter although I shouldn't be posting it seeing as I only got 1 review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: Thanks for being my awesome reviewer! hehe (BTW, thanks for test reading the last scene in the chapter.) And you already know what's going to happen in this chapter! MWHAHAHA! *hears Kim's mom yell at her for the sinister laughter* Ok, did Kim's mom ever remember why she called the police? I still think I'm going to sue her for hitting me! MWHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, have you seen Quin's videotape that she taped that whole scene on? I've gotta break it yet! MWHAHAHA! *sees everyone looking at her funny.* lol.   
  
If you want to know what I'm talking about, read "One Silly Conversation" by both of us. It's quite funny, at least I think it is. And if you read, REVIEW (just no flames)!  
  
Ok, I think I'll stop being weird *hears Liz say 'yeah right'. starts chasing her. comes back when the readers wonder where she went.*  
  
I think I should introduce this chapter before I chase Liz.   
  
Here's the next chapter that shouldn't be posted yet. And next chapter I really WON'T post unless I get at least two reviews (c'mon that's really not alot!). So, read and REVIEW! It's really not that hard! *chases Liz again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everything was quiet. She could remember hearing Ron, but now she didn't think anybody was in the room. She kept her eyes closed as she let her ears adjust and see if she could hear anything - but she couldn't.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened one eye, then the other. No one was in the room. The walls were white - no color to them at all. As her eyes adjusted, she saw machines all over - and every single one was hook up to her.  
  
Quin jerked her head. She was in the hospital.  
  
She tried to speak, but no sound came out of her voice. Where was everyone?  
  
Footsteps down the hall . . . who was it?  
  
Ron walked into the room, looking down at a sheet of paper. When he got about half way into the room, he looked up.  
  
"Quin?" he asked as he walked toward her, not sure if this was just his imagination running away with him again or if she was really laying there awake. "Quin?" he asked again, only a little louder that time.  
  
"R - Ron?" Quin said as she forced the words out of her mouth.   
  
"Quin! You're okay!" he said as he reached the bed and put the paper aside. He wanted to hug her right at that moment, but remembered how he had only grabbed her hand - and it had bruised her.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "W - well, I've felt better." she said. As she finished, her cheek twitched a little.  
  
But Ron didn't notice. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.  
  
Quin watched him go, then looked around at the different machines that she was hooked up to.  
  
That's when she felt something tickling her nose.  
  
She moved a hand up to feel what was there and, after a moment, she realized that they were supplying her with oxygen. She looked at her hands and saw tubes running from the back of them up to an object that was next to her bedside.   
  
\\Those gotta be the IVs.// she thought to herself. She looked at the other things, but couldn't tell what was what - and she didn't try to figure it out. She was way too tired for that.  
  
Quin turned when she heard Ron come back into the room. Kim, a doctor, and Quin's adoptive mother followed behind him.  
  
"Quin!" her mother exclaimed as she ran up to the bedside. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"Yeah. You gave us quite a scare there." Kim remarked.  
  
Quin gave a small smile - that was about all she was capable of at that moment.  
  
The doctor walked up to her and took out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs and heart. He did a numerous other tests before he looked at the people in the room.  
  
"Well, it seems like we got the antidote in time for it to work." he said. Ron cheered. "However, the other medication did its job - only a little different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, this drug, if it's taken in the right amount according to our experiments, will help dull the pain in certain internal organs. However, every time we gave an overdoes, it shut down the organs the least needed at a time - like a kidney. The funny thing was that this went straight to Quin's lungs and attacked them first." the doctor explained. "It could have been that something else got mixed with it or something. All we know is that her lungs aren't very strong."  
  
"Will that go away with time?" Quin asked.  
  
"Maybe. Most likely, no. You could get asthma or some other respiratory problem, or you could even need an oxygen tank to help you breath." the doctor replied.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not going to haul one of those things around." Quin wheezed.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "It might be necessary. But I think your lungs will heal fine. You just won't be able to do a lot of physical activity that involves making her lungs work harder - or at least not at first."  
  
"But I like to do physical exercise!" Quin protested.  
  
"I'm afraid that if you overdo yourself, you'll damage your lungs. Not instantly though. All the coughing that too much physical activity will make you do will do it over time." the doctor replied. "However, you can work yourself up to being able to get back into shape. You'd have to take things very slowly and it could take over a year to get about as half as good as you used to be."  
  
Quin nodded. "Will I ever be able to get all the way back like I used to be?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Probably not. Your lungs just won't be strong enough. But if you take it slow and keep with it, you could get pretty close."  
  
Quin nodded again as she looked up at the ceiling overhead.  
  
\\Not being able to do what I used to?// she thought. \\But I'm the kind of person that needs to be active! I'm going to hurt Shego and Drakken for this!// she vowed.  
  
She blocked out what the doctor said next. She didn't want to hear anymore. She would do the things she used to do!  
  
"Quin? Are you alright?" Ron asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Quin replied as she looked around. The doctor had already left the room and only Ron and Kim were there now. "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"Didn't you hear your mother?" Kim asked. Quin shook her head. "You're getting worse than Ron." she joked. "Anyway, your mom went home for a while to rest - well, we kind of had to force her to go home."   
  
"She's just worried." Quin said.  
  
"Yeah." Kim agreed. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I have to be getting home as well."  
  
"Alright." Quin replied. "Bye Kim."  
  
"See ya." Kim replied. "And make sure you get some rest. It'll help you a lot."  
  
"Okay." Quin replied as Kim walked out of the room. She turned to Ron who still sat by her bedside. "Ron, don't you have to be going as well?"  
  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here for a little while." Ron replied as he sat in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Alright." Quin replied. She looked over at him. "You know, I heard you."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"When I was out. You told me to keep fighting even though you weren't sure. You know, if you hadn't said it to me, I might have given up." Quin replied.  
  
"Really? You mean I helped you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Quin asked.  
  
"Well, I've never really helped someone before." Ron replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? You help Kim all the time." Quin replied.  
  
"No I don't. And usually when we get captured, it's my fault." Ron replied sadly.  
  
"Yeah right Ron." Quin replied. "You've help so much. I mean, you've saved my life more times than I have ever done for someone else except my own."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do." Quin replied. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Ron shrugged and smiled at her. "I think I'll leave you alone to get some rest."  
  
Quin smiled. "Alright."  
  
Ron walked out of the room as Quin let her eyes fall closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something woke Quin up in the middle of the night. She looked around and saw nothing there that could make any noise.  
  
\\Then what woke me up?// Quin thought.  
  
She looked toward a corner and at first saw nothing. But as Quin kept staring that way, she saw something shift in the shadows.  
  
"W-who's there?" she asked shakily.  
  
The shadow began to move toward Quin's bed. Quin's eyes went wide when she saw who it was.  
  
Shego.  
  
Quin took a deep breath in to let out a scream, but her lungs weren't strong enough to hold all the air and Quin erupted in a coughing fit.  
  
After a few moments, she stopped and looked at Shego. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Shego stood over her bed menacingly.   
  
Quin moved her hand to touch a button to page the doctors, but Shego saw the movement and quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
Quin's arm began to bruise.  
  
"Quin don't even try." Shego hissed.  
  
\\I'm going to die this time.// Quin thought. \\There's no escape.//  
  
"T - t- this isn't a fair f-f-fight, Shego." Quin studdered.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "Who said I came here to fight you?"  
  
\\ . . . yeah, she's just come here to kill me.// Quin thought. "W-why else would you come?" Quin retorted. "Well, besides to kill me."  
  
Shego shook her head. "Listen Quin." she started angrily. "I didn't actually want to kill you you know!"  
  
Quin looked up at her, both shocked and confused. "Well it seemed that way to me."  
  
"I was following orders." Shego replied as she let go of Quin's hand. "I wasn't actually going to kill you two! Do you like I'd be stupid enough not to tie that hairless rodent up if I were?"  
  
Poor Quin didn't know what to think. "Well, then, if you didn't want to kill us, why did you stab me with the syringe?" Quin retorted.  
  
"You got me mad." Shego replied. "I've got a bad temper and kicking me in the back of the knee practically in the same spot you got me before wasn't such a great idea."  
  
"So you're saying that if I hadn't kicked you, I'd be home right now?" Quin asked.  
  
Shego nodded. "Pretty much."  
  
Quin gave a snort of disbelief. "Yeah right." she said sarcastically.  
  
Shego glared at her. "I'm telling the truth! I'm not that heartless you know!"  
  
Quin looked up at her. "Could have fooled me." Shego started to get mad. Quin knew that she was pushing her limits and decided to quit while she was ahead. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but I can't trust you you know."  
  
"I know." Shego replied as she walked over to the window. "And if you tell anyone about this night, you will regret this."  
  
Quin looked at Shego. "Wait. Before you go. So, when I was in league with you and Drakken, and every time you found me and said that I was lucky you didn't tell Drakken, were you actually helping me?"  
  
Shego looked at her. "I guess you could say that."   
  
"Why?" Quin asked.  
  
Shego looked around. "It's a fault I have." she replied.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Quin asked.  
  
Shego sighed angrily. "If I tell you this you can never ever repeat it although Stoppable and Possible know."  
  
"Alright." Quin replied, interested in what Shego was going to say next.  
  
"I used to be good." Shego replied.  
  
Quin looked shocked. "You? Good? I thought I'd never hear those two words in the same sentence."  
  
"Yeah, well, you have." Shego snapped. "And if you or Possible or Stoppable tell, I will get you for it." she threatened.  
  
"Okay." Quin replied as Shego disappeared through the window. Quin's mind raced. Shego? A good guy . . . well, girl? That didn't seem possible.  
  
But after being friends with Kim for a while, Quin knew that she should expect anything.  
  
Quin fell back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading now REVIEW! I think there will only be one more chapter (maybe two. I'm not sure yet.)  
  
Oh yeah, and BTW, me and KPKrazy400 are in the middle of writing a fic entitled: Ron's Secret. It's kind of the 3rd part to these stories but we can't post them until I finish this fic. So . . . push that lil' button down there and review so that we can start posting it! *gives the puppy dog pout* PLZ?  
  
Until my next (and maybe last) update . . . 


	8. Going Home

Yay! I got three reviews! That means that I can post the next (and last) chapter of this story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: I see you were smart enough to know how to push a button. (Hint for my other reviewers!) *Liz starts beating Amy* WAIT! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as a hint for the other reviewers! *doesn't seem to take notice and continues to beat Amy until Kim and Ron stop them* lol Thanks for all your reviews!   
  
Spooky-Angel: Yes, I LOVE picking on Quin! It's so fun. Haha. Anyway . . . thanks for all of your reviews. I feel special to hear that you're reading these fics even though you're not big on reading Kim and Ron fics. *beams* Thankies!   
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: Yes, I have finished! lol. SO sorry that I forgot to give you a Shout Out on my first pass of the chapter!!  
  
Ok, now you must review! lol. Ok, here's the last chapter for this story! PLZ R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The weeks dragged by slowly for Quin. Everyday seemed like a year to her. She hated lying day in and day out in a bed with nothing to do but eat and sleep - she was too active for that type of stuff.  
  
However, as the days dragged slowly by, her health began to improve . . . slowly at first.  
  
By the end of the third week, she was able to sit up and sit on the side of her bed with her feet touching the ground. But she was still not strong enough to actually stand up and walk although she tried it numerous times.  
  
Quin had never told anybody about her encounter with Shego and what Shego had said to her. Quin had felt her attitude for the other changing. She didn't hate Shego nearly as much as she had before . . . although she wouldn't consider the two of them friends. After all, they were still enemies.  
  
By the end of the fourth week in the hospital, Quin was up and walking around. But even though she was walking, she got out of breath easily and had to rest for a half an hour - even if she only had walked half way around the room.  
  
"Don't worry." everyone had told her. "You'll get stronger as time goes by."  
  
And she did. One day the doctor was running his weekly checkup on her.  
  
"Well," he started once he was finished with the examination. "She seems to be recovering marvelously. I don't see her needing an oxygen tank . . . heck, I really don't think she'll get a chronic breathing illness. However, the damage to the lungs was substantial. They will never completely heal."   
  
"So when can I leave?" Quin asked.  
  
"How does tomorrow sound to you?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?! Yeah!" Quin said excitedly.   
  
"You'll still have to take it easy though." he warned. "If you don't, you'll be back here in no time."  
  
Quin nodded as we walked out. She'd do as she promised. She didn't want to come back here ever again.  
  
Ron turned and looked at her excitedly. "Soon you're goin' home!"  
  
"I know!" Quin squealed in delight. Kim laughed. Quin had sounded weird when she used that tone of voice.  
  
"But just because you're going home, doesn't mean that you'll be going on missions or anything." Kim teased.  
  
"I know. But better be home than here." Quin replied.  
  
Kim nodded. "Why don't you get some rest. You'll have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah." Sarah agreed. "Especially since you'll have almost a month's homework to catch up on."  
  
Quin groaned as she laid back in bed and drifted off to a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weeks past. Soon Quin was back in school and the other kids at school didn't alienate her like they used to. Quin had moved up to just the new girl in school instead of the 'ex super villain new girl' (A\N: If that made one ounce of sense.).  
  
Quin started to feel like a normal girl, well as normal as she could be with Kim Possible as her best friend and despite the fact that she wasn't able to run around in gym class like she used to. In fact, she had to drop that class . . . and of course Quin didn't like it. That meant that there was going to be another class without Ron or Kim in it.  
  
So, since she couldn't do gym, she decided that she would take up a creative writing class . . . and she found that she enjoyed it quite a lot. She liked the feeling that she got whenever she got to create a world of her own that she could enter at any time that she wanted - well, except for her Algebra class which she really wanted to get away from.  
  
And, as time went on, Quin felt these feelings toward Ron grow - she was just afraid to show them. She didn't know why, she just was.  
  
But all in all, her life slowly started becoming one similar to the one that she had years ago. However, even though it was the same, it was different in many ways as well.  
  
But that didn't bother Quin. She had a great mother, and two awesome friends that she could count on to be there and be the best friends that they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, that concluding chapter was short, but hey, it's my story. MWHAHAHA!  
  
Ok, before I sign off on my story, me and Liz wanna make an announcment (if she's not still mad at me. lol)  
  
Anyways  
  
Me and KPKrazy400 are writing a tie-in sorta thing (ok, actually a third part) to this story. It's called "Ron's Secret" and what we have written so far is pretty good (ar least I think). Here's a short summery:  
  
Ron is startled to learn that he has a harmful . . . and fatal if not treated . . . disease. Even though he tells Kim almost everything, he can't seem to bring himself to tell neither Kim nor Quin about it. He figures that Quin's been through enough and doesn't want to get neither her or Kim worried. But he knows he should tell someone. Will Ron tell them? Or will Quin and Kim find out? If they find out, how will they react? Is Ron going to die? Will I stop asking myself these stupid questions?!?! *sees Liz shaking her head* Yeah, I know, I'm crazy. No need to rub it in!   
  
So, there's the story and announcement.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are the bestest! :) :P  
  
*~*Skater*~*  
  
(aka Amy) 


End file.
